


[Podfic] Merrier World by icarus_chained

by fire_juggler



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Celebrations, Comrades in Arms, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Hope, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Survival, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrier World by icarus_chained read aloud.</p><p><b>Author's Summary:</b> In Beorn's hall, having survived ... well, everything, the dwarves sit back and celebrate for an evening. Dwalin and Ori have words, Fíli challenges Nori to a fight, the Company celebrates their younger members and all they've done. Drunken and cheerful and with just a touch of foreboding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Merrier World by icarus_chained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Merrier World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713120) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> Recorded for analise010 as part of our micro-holiday exchange! Love you, bb!! ♥
> 
> All the love to reena_jenkins for helping me find Hobbit fic when I was totally out of my depth in unfamiliar fandom world. ♥
> 
> Many thanks to icarus_chained for giving blanket permission to record podfic. ♥
> 
>  **A Note on Pronunciation:** After many frustrating hours scavenging the internet and re-watching the movie, I have realized there appears to be no consensus on dwarf name pronunciations. Not even within the film. Therefore, I went with Gandalf's pronunciations at the beginning of An Unexpected Journey. Hopefully this is okay.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/merrier_world.mp3)

## Length:

00:17:14 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/merrier_world-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 17 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/merrier_world-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 9.5 MB 



## Music Snippet:

Irish Drinking Song Double Jig by The Irish Drinking Song, Dancing, and Jig Band  
---|---


End file.
